Frustration
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Ils ne sont que des jeunes adultes. Ce n'est que leur première relation. Leur manque d'expérience et de communication peuvent un peu compliquer la situation ! OS


**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'histoires mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Je travaille sur un autre OS que j'espère pouvoir finir avant la rentrée !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Frustration**

 **POV Tobias**

Le soleil se couche quand je toque quatre fois à la porte d'entrée. Je suis nerveux. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble, ce n'est pas nouveau pour nous.

Elle ouvre la porte, aussi belle que toujours. Je lui tends le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai acheté sur le chemin. Elle sourit à mon geste puis me tire par la main à l'intérieur. Elle m'embrasse passionnément comme si on ne s'était pas déjà vus il y a trois heures, et ce avant que la porte ne se referme entièrement derrière nous.

« Bonsoir, dis-je en m'écartant.

\- Bonsoir. Elles sont magnifiques. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être dans les années 50. »

Elle s'écarte pour les mettre dans un vase pendant que j'enlève mes chaussures en riant.

Ce soir, c'est la première fois que ses parents ne sont pas à la maison et que son frère n'est pas là non plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai dormi ici mais aujourd'hui, nous avons la maison pour nous. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à ça mais je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer tout ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa chambre. Nous avons 22 ans, nous sommes assez grand pour savoir ce que l'on veut et je sais ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas ce qu' _elle_ veut.

Je sors de ma transe quand ses doigts caressent mes joues.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Très bien.

-Tu semblais ailleurs.

-Je vais bien. Je pensais à toi. »

Elle glisse ses mains autour de mon cou pour jouer avec les cheveux sur ma nuque. Son regard pétillant se plonge dans le mien. Elle ne dit rien mais son regard vaut mille mots.

On finit par s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder un film. On s'est mis d'accord pour commander une pizza pour ne pas avoir de vaisselle à faire.

On mange, on regarde un film, on en commence un deuxième mais je ne fais pas attention, je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête. Je sais que je suis ridicule et paraît comme un adolescent en manque mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je suis fou amoureux, c'est normal que je veuille tout découvrir avec elle. Nous avons mis nos pyjamas entre les deux films pour être plus à l'aise. Je joue avec ses cheveux pour me distraire du film romantique qu'elle voulait regarder. Je n'allais pas lui dire non, je n'arrive jamais à lui dire non.

Elle se retourne vers moi pour me sourire, elle adore que je touche ses cheveux. Elle se blottit contre moi. Je me demande si elle peut sentir le rythme de mon cœur qui s'accélère ou la tension dans mes muscles.

J'embrasse le haut de sa tête puis sa tempe. Elle lève la tête et j'en profite pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle se replace sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise mais ne rompt pas le baiser.

Je suis même étonné quand elle me repousse pour que je m'allonge sur le dos. Elle se place au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle. Mon corps brûle à chaque endroit où son corps fait contact avec le mien. J'ai l'impression de ressentir l'air qui passe par son nez jusqu'à ses poumons, la pression du sang dans ses veines. L'odeur de sa peau me rend ivre, je suis fou d'elle.

Je place mes mains sur son dos, sous son t-shirt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais alors elle ne réagit pas mal. Je tente autre chose et glisse mes mains vers ses fesses. Ça c'est nouveau. Et pourtant, elle ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, elle glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois pour que je le retire. Elle sourit quand il est retiré. Aurait-elle les mêmes pensées que moi sur l'avancée de cette soirée ? Il faut croire que oui. Rien qu'à ça, mon pantalon devient très serré.

Je ne perds pas une seconde et commence à retirer le sien. Elle s'écarte immédiatement en se redressant sur ses genoux. Je m'assieds à mon tour.

« Il y a un problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça me paraissait clair...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi... Je...

\- Détends-toi Chérie. »

J'embrasse son cou mais elle me repousse. Elle se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

« Tris ?

\- Je suis désolée, Tobias, mais je ne peux pas...

-Hey calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... calmement... »

Je vois des larmes perler dans ses yeux. Je suis debout en un clin d'œil pour m'approcher mais elle me repousse.

« Je suis désolée... je sais à quoi tu t'attendais mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça... »

Je caresse ses joues pour la calmer. Bien sûr, je suis déçu mais je respecte aussi son choix.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. On a tout notre temps et si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Si ça l'est. Tu mérites mieux !

-Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça. C'est rien.

-Tu devrais partir. », murmure-t-elle.

Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Non, je ne te laisse pas seule comme ça.

-Vas-t'en ! »

Je rassemble mes affaires en jetant des coups d'œil vers elle, recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le canapé. Je pose mon sac près de la porte mais je ne pars pas tout de suite. Je m'assieds à ses côtés en laissant un peu d'espace entre elle et moi.

« On peut en parler si tu veux...

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- D'accord. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux. »

J'embrasse le haut de sa tête avant de partir. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je rentre chez moi, frustré. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir car elle n'est pas bien, mais je reste un homme avec des besoins et là elle m'a coupé net.

J'essaie de dormir mais entre l'inquiétude pour elle et ma frustration, c'est juste impossible. Je me dirige vers la salle de sport que mes parents ont aménagé juste pour moi à la maison et passe la nuit sur les différentes machines. Il est neuf heures et demi quand je vois Zeke entrer, quelques minutes après lui avoir envoyé un message.

« Salut, tu es déjà en train de bosser ? »

J'arrête le tapis de course, je ne suis même pas fatigué.

« J'ai pas arrêté de la nuit !

-Tu devais pas dormir chez Tris ?

\- Si, mais elle m'a mis dehors. J'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je n'arriverais même pas à dormir maintenant.

\- Toi, t'as pas conclu hier soir.

\- Non, ni hier soir, ni jamais. Elle était dans un état, je te dis pas. Je sais pas quoi faire avec elle.

\- Ça a l'air grave...

\- J'en sais rien, elle ne me dit rien. Je lui ai envoyé des dizaines de messages, je l'ai appelée mais j'ai eu aucune réponse.

\- Donne-lui du temps... tu devrais parler de ça avec Shauna. Elle saurait quoi dire elle.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Dans tous les cas, tu peux venir à la fête ce soir. Ça va te changer les idées. »

J'accepte avec un hochement de tête.

J'arrive à l'appartement de Zeke et Shauna aux alentours de 19h30. Je suis en avance pour les aider à préparer le lieu et je sais que je vais péter un plomb si je reste chez moi à fixer mon téléphone.

J'entre sans frapper, Zeke est en train de placer de la nourriture sur une table. Je prends quelques chips et les porte à ma bouche.

« Déjà là ?

\- Je me disais que je pouvais te donner un coup de main.

\- Ah cool. Shauna est encore sous la douche. Tu peux chercher les bouteilles dans le sac à côté de l'évier ? »

Je reviens avec le sac en question puis dispose les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table. Ensuite, je fais comme chez moi en cherchant une bouteille de bière pour moi. Je m'assieds sur le canapé avec Zeke, il commence à me parler de son travail quand Shauna descend les escaliers. Il faut avouer que Shauna est une belle femme. Elle est grande avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle a de la poitrine et une taille de guêpe. Zeke est complètement sous le charme et c'est compréhensible mais je la vois seulement comme une amie. Tris pourrait paraître plate à côté d'elle mais elle a ses propres courbes qui m'ont attiré. Et il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte. Je suis tombé amoureux de sa personnalité d'abord mais le jour où nous sommes allées à la piscine, j'ai bien vu que sous ses vêtements il avait quelque chose qui valait le coup d'œil.

Je m'en veux maintenant de l'avoir poussée hier soir, mais c'est comme si j'avais perdu la tête en la voyant et en sachant que nous étions seuls. Shauna s'approche sur ses chaussures à talons et s'assied sur les genoux de Zeke.

« Salut Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

\- Je m'ennuyais...

\- Tu devais pas être chez Tris ?

\- On s'est plus ou moins disputé hier soir. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment une dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On regardait un film tranquillement puis on a commencé à s'embrasser. J'ai passé mes mains sous son t-shirt et elle s'est tout de suite levée. J'ai essayé de comprendre mais elle m'a mis dehors. »

Shauna frappe son visage avec sa main et soupire.

« Ça fait cinq mois que tu es avec elle et tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'elle est terrifiée des contacts intimes.

\- Quoi ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit !

\- A moi non plus mais je l'ai remarqué le jour où tu nous l'as présentée. Tu es un idiot ! »

Je place ma tête entre mes mains. Comment ai-je fais pour ne rien remarquer ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ?

Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter.

« Ça va mec ? »

Je les regarde tous les deux puis je me lève rapidement pour me réfugier sur le balcon. Je bloque la porte de l'extérieur pour que personne ne puisse sortir. Je regarde le coucher de soleil, l'esprit lourd. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tout gâché entre nous ? Pourra-t-elle me pardonner un jour ?

Shauna dit l'avoir remarqué quand elle l'a rencontrée. Et pourtant, rien ne m'a paru étrange ce soir là.

On était ensemble depuis deux mois seulement, j'avais déjà rencontré Christina auparavant alors je m'étais dit qu'elle pouvait connaître mes amis. Nous étions dans un restaurant avec Shauna, Zeke, Manu et Elina qui sont deux amis du lycée. Tris était très nerveuse à l'idée de les rencontrer.

« Arrête de gigoter, ils vont t'adorer. Si tu es aussi nerveuse pour mes amis, je ne vais jamais te présenter ma mère. », plaisantais-je.

Elle rigolait et semblait se détendre. Je l'avais conduite à la table où tout le monde nous attendaient. Shauna et Elina l'avaient tout de suite mis à l'aise en lui posant des questions sur elle. Mais elle tremblait, son genou sursautait alors j'avais posé ma main dessus pour la calmer. J'avais gardé ma main à cet endroit mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse être mal à l'aise. Elle aurait dû me le dire. Elle avait posé sa main sur le mienne en laçant nos doigts. Je l'avais pris comme une avance de sa part.

J'ai été vraiment stupide. Je soupire en me reposant en arrière contre la chaise. Je relâche ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Je place mes mains sur mon visage. J'ai vraiment merdé.

 **Pov Tris**

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais venir ou pas, mais Shauna a insisté. Je ne sais pas si Tobias sera là ou pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là, je ne veux pas le regarder dans les yeux et qu'il voit la honte dans mon regard. D'un côté, je veux qu'il soit là. Je veux lui parler. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce qui est arrivé.

Je toque à la porte de l'appartement en ouvrant ma veste et c'est Zeke qui ouvre. Il me prend dans ses bras.

« Salut ! On ne savait pas si tu allais venir. »

Je baisse la tête en mordillant ma lèvre.

« Il t'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Dans les grandes lignes seulement.

\- Oh... est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- Il s'est enfermé sur le balcon.

\- Quoi ? Mais il fait un froid de canard et il neige ! »

Je passe à côté de lui, je ne prends pas la peine de saluer les autres qui sont déjà là. Je me place devant la vitre, il a les cheveux blancs de neige mais Tobias n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Il est penché en avant, ses mains sur sa bouche, il est perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'apprête à toquer à la vitre pour qu'il lève les yeux mais Shauna apparaît.

« On a déjà essayé mais il ne réagit pas.

\- Tu as essayé son téléphone ? »

Elle me tend un petit appareil rectangulaire que je reconnais comme le portable de Tobias.

« Je m'en veux tellement.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça. D'après ce qu'il a dit, c'est entièrement sa faute. Il t'a forcée la main alors que tu n'étais pas prête.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Pas besoin. On voit que tu es une petite prude. »

Je sais qu'elle rigole mais je le prends mal. Tobias m'aime et je l'aime. Je devrais mettre mes peurs de côté pour lui faire plaisir. Et Christina n'arrête pas de me dire que je m'éclaterais aussi.

Mais ça reste une de mes peurs. Un garçon a déjà rompu avec moi à cause de mon physique. J'avais le cœur brisé mais si Tobias venait à me jeter en me voyant, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je suis tombée amoureuse rapidement et profondément.

Je reporte mon attention à travers la vitre et toque. Il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le faire lever les yeux alors j'attends. Shauna me tire par le bras pour m'emmener dans le salon.

« Laisse le seul. Quand il est grognon, ça sert à rien d'essayer de lui parler. »

Je m'approche du canapé où Elina est installée sur les genoux de Manu. Il a ses mains sur les cuisses de sa petite amie et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle glousse puis se tourne vers Shauna et moi.

« Salut Tris, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tu dois savoir pourquoi monsieur grognon est tout seul dehors, toi.

-Oui... »

Je joue avec la paille dans le verre que je tiens. Ils reprennent une conversation sans m'inclure et j'en suis heureuse. Je ne veux pas qu'ils posent des questions. J'observe les petites attentions entre Elina et Manu. Il a toujours une main sur son corps, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne part pas. Il a une main autour de sa taille et elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle caresse sa main du bout des doigts. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Shauna qui est debout à côté de Zeke. Elle caresse ses cheveux en écoutant Elina. Je les envie. J'ai envie d'avoir ce genre d'attentions avec Tobias. Il ne l'a jamais fait à cause de moi, je ne le laissais pas faire. Je faisais en sorte que sa main tombe de mon dos en faisant un pas en avant par exemple.

Je me lève pour aller voir Tobias. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je vois le bouton du store électrique à côté de moi et appuie dessus pour ouvrir le store. Qu'il n'ai plus la neige sur lui au moins. Le store fait un bruit horrible quand il s'ouvre, tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi. Même Tobias.

Je lui souris et montre la poignée pour qu'il ouvre. Il se lève sans me quitter des yeux. Dès qu'il ouvre, je le prends dans mes bras. La chaleur habituelle qui émane de son corps n'existe plus. Il a les lèvres bleues et les yeux larmoyants à cause du froid. Je frotte mes mains contre son dos pour le réchauffer un minimum.

« Viens, retourne à l'intérieur. Tu es gelé. »

Il ne proteste pas et me laisse le guider à l'intérieur. Je l'emmène dans la chambre d'amis, il s'assied et je lui place une couverture sur les épaules. Je le réchauffe tant que je peux en frottant ses bras avec mes mains.

Je suis à genoux devant lui, il tremble comme une feuille mais son regard ne me quitte pas pendant que je l'emmitoufle dans les couvertures.

« Tu es un idiot. »

Il hoche la tête tout en tremblant et je le serre contre moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu bouder ailleurs ? Regarde dans quel état tu es ! »

Je caresse ses cheveux, mon cœur bat la chamade rien qu'en étant dans ses bras. Je suis à ma place.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça... ça va...

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ?

\- Non... re-reste. »

Je sors mon téléphone et demande à Shauna de nous ramener du café et une bouillotte bien chaude. Elle me répond qu'il peut prendre un bain s'il le souhaite.

« Tobias, tu veux prendre un bain ?

-Non... je-je vais r-rentrer. »

Je l'observe quelques secondes.

« D'accord. Je te dépose. »

Il se lève sans protester et nous allons vers la porte d'entrée. J'explique à Shauna que je le ramène chez lui.

Nous nous installons en silence dans la voiture. J'allume le chauffage au maximum mais le trajet est trop court pour que la température augmente vraiment. Je me gare dans l'allée et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je remarque que la maison est vide lorsqu'il déverrouille la porte.

« Ta mère n'est pas là ?

\- Voyage d'affaire.

\- D'accord. Va prendre un bain, je te prépare une boisson chaude. On discutera après. »

Il embrasse mon front puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je fais passer du café dans la cafetière et en attendant, une idée folle me passe par la tête. Je sais qu'on doit discuter mais ça sera ma façon de faire un pas en avant. Je me rends dans sa chambre, me débarrasse de mes vêtements et m'enroule dans une serviette. J'entrouvre doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Je vois Tobias avec de l'eau fumante jusqu'au cou, une couche de mousse au-dessus. Il se redresse quand il me voit arriver.

« Tris ?

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, c'est bon... mais... qu'est-ce que...

\- On doit discuter.

\- Maintenant ? »

Je hoche la tête et m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je prends sa main en la plaçant sur ma cuisse et joue avec ses doigts.

« Je te dois des explications.

\- Et moi des excuses. J'aurais dû voir que tu étais mal à l'aise.

\- Et moi j'aurais dû t'en parler. En fait, il y a quelques années, je suis sortie avec un garçon. La première fois que nous sommes allés à la piscine, il s'est moqué de mon physique puis il a rompu avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais, c'est pas correct mais nous avions 17 ans et ça m'a blessée.

\- Tu penses que je ferrai ça ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai peur que mon corps ne te plaise pas.

\- Il faudrait que je le vois pour le juger et tu n'as aucune peur à avoir. Ce que j'ai vu à la piscine m'a suffit pour savoir que tu es tout ce que je veux. »

Je place ma main sur le nœud de la serviette mais il me stoppe.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu fasses ça. On a tout notre temps. »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et il sourit.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi... mais si je te retrouve dehors quand il fait si froid, tu vas voir...

\- Pourquoi ? Mon infirmière prend bien soin de moi. »

Je me lève en souriant.

« Je vais nous cuisiner un truc. Prends ton temps. »

Je sors de la salle de bain, enfile un t-shirt à Tobias et simplement ma culotte. Je réchauffe des restes de boulettes de viandes et de riz. Je prends un magazine sur la table en attendant que ça chauffe doucement. Je le feuillette rapidement en lisant les derniers potins des stars, quand je sens deux mains sur ma taille.

« Je pourrais m'y faire à ça. »

Je souris en reposant le magazine. La chaleur de son corps passe à travers mes vêtements et me détend. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça va mieux. Il enlève la casserole du feu puis me tire par la main vers le canapé.

« Je crois qu'on doit discuter. »

Il s'assied en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

« Je vais encore m'excuser. Pas seulement pour ce soir-là mais aussi pour tout à l'heure. C'était stupide de rester dehors et ça t'a inquiétée pour rien. Pour être honnête, jusqu'au moment où je suis rentré, je ne sentais pas le froid.

\- Shauna avait l'air énervée quand je suis arrivée. Elle fronçait les sourcils en te surveillant toutes les deux minutes.

\- Elle dit que je me comporte comme un enfant. Que je réagis trop au quart de tour...

\- Elle n'a pas entièrement tort... Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante. Quand je t'ai dit de partir, je ne t'ai pas demandé de ne plus jamais revenir. J'avais seulement besoin d'être seule quelques temps. Je voulais t'appeler mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois en colère.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu veux aller plus loin, je le comprends... et je crois que je serais capable de le faire mais il me faut du temps. J'ai paniqué, j'ai été prise au dépourvue. »

Il sourit faiblement puis regarde nos mains.

« Peut-être qu'un jour... si tu voudras encore de moi... on pourra... »

Je souris et hoche la tête. Je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il caresse ma joue. Je me laisse fondre dans son étreinte en le forçant à s'allonger. Nous nous embrassons amoureusement et doucement pour profiter de chaque seconde. Je me redresse pour retirer le t-shirt mais il me stoppe.

« Ne te sens pas obligée de faire ça. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te forces.

\- Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout mais je veux que tu me vois.

\- D'accord. C'est comme tu veux. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et retire le vêtements. Il ne me reste que ma culotte que je ne compte pas enlever aujourd'hui. Tobias me sourit avant de baisser son regard sur ma poitrine. Je vois qu'une teinte de rouge apparaît sur ses joues mais je ne dis rien, je suis rouge pivoine.

Il glisse ses mains autour de ma taille.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Je souris et il commence à embrasser mon cou. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise alors je cherche le t-shirt à l'aveugle avec ma main mais il le lance plus loin.

« Laisse-moi profiter s'il te plaît. Tu es éblouissante et rien qu'à moi. »

En un clin d'œil, il me retourne pour que je sois couchée sur le dos. Il caresse mon visage en retirant les cheveux qui me bloquent la vue. Je sens une de ses mains sur mon ventre, je suis nerveuse mais je lui fais confiance.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes puis nos lèvres s'entrechoquent. Bien sûr nous nous sommes embrassés avant, mais cette passion, ce feu est nouveau. Nos corps ondulent l'un contre l'autre, nos respirations sont saccadées mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Sa bouche se déplace jusqu'à mes clavicules. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Tobias retire son t-shirt à son tour, je me tends.

« Tobias... »

« Je n'enlèverai rien d'autre. »

Je me relaxe aussitôt. Il se rapproche et quand son torse touche ma poitrine dénudée, un courant électrique se répand dans tout mon corps. J'emprisonne son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse avec toute la passion possible. On ne s'est jamais embrassés comme ça et maintenant, je me dis que j'avais manqué quelque chose.

La porte d'entrée claque violemment nous faisant sursauter. Nos têtes se tournent vers le bruit. Evelyn se tient droite devant la porte d'entrée, une expression de choc sur le visage. J'attrape le t-shirt à Tobias pour me cacher alors qu'il se lève.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

\- Une conférence a été annulée. »

J'enfile le vêtement, honteuse d'avoir été surprise par sa mère. Evelyn pose son sac sur la table, je n'ose pas croiser son regard.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir au moins. », plaisante Tobias.

Je le regarde, mortifiée qu'il puisse dire cela à sa mère. Je risque un regard vers Evelyn qui sourit. Si ça avait été ma mère, elle m'aurait incendiée.

« Je suis désolée, Mme Johnson. C'était irrespectueux de ma part. », m'excusé-je.

Evelyn rit et Tobias me prend dans ses bras.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Vous êtes jeunes et amoureux, j'ai été à votre place un jour. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ma mère m'aurait fait la morale et mon père serait déjà en train de creuser la tombe de Tobias dans le jardin.

Je reste bouche bée alors qu'Evelyn emmène ses affaires. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'un mot ne m'échappe.

« Tu restes dormir ici ce soir ? »

J'entends la voix d'Evelyn depuis la cuisine. Tobias me regarde avec espoir.

« Hum... si ça ne vous dérange pas...

\- Pas de problème. Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas vous entendre. »

Tobias explose de rire alors que je suis figée sur place.

« On ne promet rien, maman ! »

Je le frappe à l'arrière de la tête et il grogne en se massant.

« Je crois que je vais pas conclure ce soir. »

Je le stoppe dans sa phrase d'un seul regard, il soupire seulement en secouant la tête. Il va vite apprendre à connaître la frustration s'il continue comme ça.

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 à tous!**


End file.
